Come As You Are
by fluerdelys
Summary: What if there was a character who wasn't a Gundam pilot nor a soldier? What if she was an ordinary girl with no clue who the Gundam pilots are? Heero is anti social. Erica needs him to pass class. How can they work together with different lives OC and OCC
1. Chapter 1: Ordinary Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing though any characters not seen in GW are of my own creation. This chapter was inspired by the song 'Ordinary day' by Vanessa Carlton. The mentioned version of ****The Seussification of Romeo and Juliet ****is owned by Peter Bloedel. This is my first story and first fanfic so please feel free to give any criticism. I plan to use this as a learning experience and thank you for taking the time in reading this story. The characters from Gundam Wing will slowly enter but I'm trying to create the frame work of the OC Erica first before her interactions with the characters to see where this goes.**

Chapter 1: Ordinary Day

_An F_…In Erica's hand she held her failed test. _An F. How the hell did I fail this? I saw the freakin play!_

"Erica, these types of grades are unacceptable. This is English literature class, not physics…and you work in a bookstore surrounded by various books. Did you not read the assigned reading for this test?" her professor asked.

"Well sir, since it is on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, I thought that seeing the play would be helpful to fully grasp the nature of the play." Erica responded hoping that the teacher didn't ask a more indepth question.

"Which version did you see?" Like that… "Um…A Dr. Seuss style of Romeo and Juliet." Her teacher looked at her. "The Seussified version doesn't completely follow the original. There were no cellphones during the time of Shakespeare." Her professor responded. Now that Erica thought about it, it was weird that the narrators were talking about bikes and pingpong. "Well sir, I guess I learned that lesson. How about I just retake this test at a later date?"

"Not happening. I don't have time for this. A group project is coming up. Since your grade is so low and our newer student Heero Yuy's grade is at the top, you will be working with him. Consider this your second chance. Another F and you will fail this class. This isn't negotiable. You have to prepare a presentation on Poe's 'The Raven.' Get to work! Besides maybe you can be friends with him ." the English professor said.

_Heero Yuy? Is that guy even human? Can he even speak? All he does is sit and answers questions…_Thought Erica trying to remember ever seeing him interacting with people. "Sure sir. I always wanted to try to have a miracle…" Erica tried to smile and left praying to find Heero.

_Let's see what do I know of the new kid…sociable? Nope never seen him talk to anyone. Cheerful? Can he even smile? His face never moves…maybe he did botox! Ugh great. If I were an unhappy and unsociable guy where would I be? _Erica spent awhile thinking about. After deciding that she was never unsociable that there was no way that she could think like a person like Heero and decided to go to the front office to get his contact information.

"Hey!...Heero…" In the front office stood the guy Erica wanted info on. Heero Yuy looked like he was leaving the office. Upon hearing his name, Heero turned to face Erica. "So have I got some news for you. We're partners! Isn't that great? We've just gotta figure out when to hang out and work on a presention on some depressing poem from Poe about a bird!" Erica exclaimed trying to act like a hyper kid. Heero stared at her for awhile. _Do I look crazy or something? Was the fake hyperness too much? _Contemplated Erica.

"I work alone." Stated Heero. Cue vanishing smile from Erica. "What? You can't! We've gotta work together on this. I promise I'll be a good partner." _If we don't work together I'm screwed. I need to pass!_ "Working with you will only slow me down. You're Erica Tsubachi. You're grade average is a D+. Working with you will only bring me down. I can do the presentation by myself."

"Yeah well that isn't an option." Erica stated through her gritted teeth. _I knew he wasn't social but didn't think he'd be cold. Why does he know my grades? I know they aren't great but they're enough to pass normally. I can be a good student if I wasn't lazy but laziness is a talent. How can I manage to work with him when he doesn't want to be my partner. Where the heck is that miracle I said I wanted! _

"If it's mandatory I will see it like a mission. We will accomplish everything on Sunday. Meet me at the county library by 7pm. Any later and this mission is aborted."

_Mission? _"Um sure. I will meet you there…" As soon as Erica said that Heero abruptly left. _Mission? Don't tell me I've got a gamer obsessed dude that thinks everything is a quest. I already have to work with one at my job. Just gotta finish this project. The sooner it's done the sooner I stop talking to Heero. _

"Why do I feel like hell froze and I was stuck in the middle of it?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Other side of the Story

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Gundam Wing. Erica is my own creation. I'm still not sure where exactly this story is going but I'm having fun trying to write it. I will try to upload a chapter every Friday or Saturday. Feel free to provide any comments or criticism on this story. By the way, thanks everyone who read the first chapter, I was surprised with how many hits I got. Thanks ^_^**

Chapter 2: The other side of the story

_**Day before meeting Erica**_

**Heero's side of the story**

"This location isn't exactly in the middle of nowhere. So what would cause a military organization to be interested?" Trowa questioned while staring outside the window of Heero's window.

"That's what we're here to find out. I've been stuck in the school here for a month already and so far I haven't detected anything that would put anyone on edge and that is exactly what makes me nervous. Everyone has been quiet for too long. Dr. J is under the impression that there is someone important here who knows what is going on. I've just have to find out who. How long will you be in town for?" Heero replied from his laptop going over his mission again.

"The circus is performing Saturday and Sunday. We leave Monday for Colony L2. I have a couple of days to figure out what I can about any signs of a new military organization being here. Then Relena is going to that colony for a conference on peace so I will shadow her to make sure nothing happens." Trowa responded wakling towards Heero's laptop. "This is a small town and people seem to keep among themselves. How are you going to find out who this mystery person is?"

"As you said, it's a small town. The person I'm looking for will make themselves known by accident. But to get closer to finding out who it is, I have to find out who in town actually knows everyone and everybody gets along with…" Heero looked through yearbook pictures of the local high school that he was attending and stopped on a picture of a girl. The girl was an Asian from Japanese origin. "I need to get in contact with her without her being aware of anything being off. Thankfully, I'm the best student in the year and she's is the worst." "Who?" Trowa inquired till he looked at Heero's screen. "Erica Okada. Her family has been here for a long time and according to her records, she works at the local bookstore which is also a coffee shop. It's a place that people tend to migrate to so that they can socialize. I've seen her talk to all types of people so hopefully this won't be wasted."

"That's all well and good but how will you get her to befriend you? Not to be insulting but you aren't a friendly person like Duo or Quatre." "It's a small town. It's only time before we cross paths."


	3. Chapter 3: Say a Little Prayer

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing. **

**Author's note: Sorry for the super late update and thank you to everyone for the messages of encouragement for me to update. My best friend got married recently and as the maid of honor I had to help her out with everything. Then I had to work. But soon I will be in a place where I can type up the chapters and update faster. Thanks so much for being patient with me and please tell me of any suggestions you have for this story since there still isn't a solid plot. Just the idea of 'what if Heero had a glimpse of a normal life.' **

Chapter 3: Say a Little Prayer

**Erica's side of the story**

_**At Erica's workplace**_

Erica worked part-time at Nebula's Cave of Books. Nebula was an African American woman who opened her store for the first time sixty years ago. Through recession, war, and fire, she managed to keep her store opened. With such a long history, the store became a part of the town's culture. Everyone stops by to see and be seen. If ever there was a gossip area, this was it. Erica worked there not because she loved books, which she isn't a fan of, but because she loves to eat. Erica especially loved to eat Mrs. Nebula's homecooked pies that she made every morning for the coffee shop portion of the store. So Erica thought why not work at the place she always ended up stopping by to eat just to get an employee discount. Okay so maybe she actually started working there because Mrs. Nebula told her that since she spent so much time at the bookstore eating, she might as well work there. Either way, Erica worked there with Mrs. Nebula's grandson, Chase, hardcore gamer and action movie ethusiast and playboy on the side. Everyday after school, Erica always came to work a couple of hours before going home.

This evening Erica worked on the coffee shop side of the store while Chase was working in the bookstore side, if playing a handheld game was considered working. The only customers in the store at the moment were to elderly ladies who just knitted while gossiping about any and everything. Though the elderly ladies looked innocent, Chase stayed as far from them as possible claiming that they were nothing but 'perverted old bat' who kept winking at him. Since Erica was sure that the ladies wouldn't be doing anything else for a while, she left her post to talk to Chase.

"Psst" Erica was trying to not get the attention of the old ladies.

"Not now Erica" Chase started button mashing.

"Hey can you pause for one minute."

"There's not pausing for a boss battle. Haven't I taught you that at the arcade?" "But I have a question." "I've got a zombie dragon trying to cook…me…..ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG " Chase slammed his handheld game on the desk and sighed, "That's the twentieth time I lost…whatcha need?"

"Well you're a guy right?" Erica looked up trying to seem innocent.

"Is that seriously your question! " Chase glared at Erica about to say more wben he was cut off.

"I know you're a guy! But I need your help! How can I talk to a guy who thinks of working with me is a mission and acts like a robot?" Erica tried and failed to do the puppy dog eyes.

"Well guy's smart. It's a hassle being forced to work with you. What did you do to punish this dude anyways?"

"What? Hey I'm not bad. My English Lit teacher made us partner up."

"Wow guy's definitely a genius. Your teacher can't pair you up with anyone with a lower IQ than you. So tell me more about this dude before I meet him."

Erica thought about it and start to describe Heero to Chase, "His face doesn't move. He never changes expressions. His fashion sense is nonexistent. He's antisocial. I think he's a robot or an alien. No way he's human…MEET HIM? How?"

"HAHAHA" Chase couldn't hold in his laughter, "A robot or alien? HAHAHA what are they teaching you? I'll meet him when you bring him by the bookstore soon. You know Grandma always wants to meet all the new people around. If you don't bring him here then imagine what Grans might do to meet him."

The color left Erica's face. _I've gotta lure Heero here or I'm socially dead. Mrs. Nebula will appear at school and use the speakers to call for him just to meet him…or worse make a teacher take sick leave to be a substitute teacher for a day to meet Heero and tell the class stories of when I was a baby….Oh my god she has baby pictures of me!_

"From your face, I'm guessing you're imagining what Grans can do. Once there was a new neighbor and Grans was deadset on meeting them but they were always busy. Grans thought that it was rude of them not to introduce themselves. Somehow Grans wired their car not to work one night so she could meet them the next day. She kept smirking saying 'ain't that a shame. Well technology makes it hard to communicate. Come on over let's have a tea. I've got a nephew that can fix that for ya.' She ended later on at night fixing their car so they never knew it was tampered with. Most people don't realize that Grans could be the greatest criminal if she ever used her talents for evil."

"Haha sure I'll bring him over. I'm bring him over!..."Erica shouted praying that she could figure out when before Mrs. Nebula does something crazy.

From behind Erica she heard a voice "Now sugar who are you bring over? Finally got a boyfriend? Oh I hear there's a new boy in town and handsome to boot. Why baby you simply gotta bring him over so that I can give him the local welcome. Right hon?" Mrs. Nebula walked by the counter looking like she found a new game.

"Local welcome?" Erica started to feel a little scared.

"Why sugar, I'm local and I'm welcoming him. Though can't give my secret to ya yet. I wonder if he's strong…Well I'll figure it out. Anyhow, what's this about you failing a test on Shakespeare? I told your parents when you were little that a tv was not a babysitter. I knew eventually reprecaussions would occur. Just gotta teach you the value of books."

Erica slowly backed away from Mrs. Nebula. "Paperbacks are $5 and hardbacks are $12. I think I know the value of a book, ma'am."

"Lord have mercy, I know this child is not serious. I've got my work cut out for ya. But since you have a project to do. I'll be nice. Here's Poe go home and read it. Tell me what it's about tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am" Erica felt like she got away lucky since Mrs. Nebula didn't do anything drastic this time.

"Oh and babydoll, the movie isn't like the book so don't even think about watching that."

_She knows me too well. There goes my idea of stopping by the videostore. _"Hey Erica." "Huh?" Chase managed to get Erica's attention again.

"About your question earlier. Try knowing the guy. I'm sure he isn't an alien but if he is, smile so he remembered you smile before invading the place." Chase jokingly said.

_Try knowing Heero Yuy? But what if he doesn't want anyone knowing him? All I know is I've got to introduce him to Mrs. Nebula or who knews what Mrs. Nebula will do._

_Author's note: They changed the format for uploading so hopefully I haven't uploaded this wrong._


	4. Chapter 4: With or Without You

**Disclaimer: Nothing from the Gundam Universe doesn't belong to me. But I wished I had the Gundam Fist going through the wall in the Kiddyland of Denden Town. That would make an interesting story to tell people. **

**Author's Note: So…I'm horrible with deadlines, even ones I give myself. Oops. I have a couple of projects that I am working on so I've been working on those to finish. And I went to visit relatives who do not have a computer so no internet so I haven't been able to upload anything. But I did get lots of cool old pictures. Since this is my first time actually writing something that isn't a school paper, I think I now know what I will do with this story. If there's any suggestions or comments then free feel to review or send me a message.**

Chapter 4: With or Without You

**Sunday at the County Library**

Heero arrived an hour early to the library. Across from the library was a church with a clock on its tower. Heero wasn't one for meeting nor waiting for people. He would have rather done the project himself and work on various missions instead of having to work with Erica. It was now 6:57 and Erica still hasn't appeared and Heero still hasn't moved from his location causing various of locals to stare at the strange kid glaring at the church.

_2 minutes and 30 seconds remain. If she doesn't show at 7 pm exactly then I will not wait for her. _

_1 minute and 30 seconds…20 seconds….9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3,2,1, and 0. _

The church chimed 7 times to show that it was now 7 o' clock. Heero started to walk away from the library when he heard running followed by a shout, "Heero!" Before he had time to turn, Erica tackled him to the ground.

"Please tell me you weren't seriously gonna leave. I mean there is such a thing as fashionable late which is lik 10 minutes late. It's common curtesy to wait that lose at least." Erica panted sitting on Heero.

"You have 10 seconds to get off of me or I will shot you." Heero could only glare at the girl above him wondering why he always got some girl yelling his name.

That caused Erica to jump immediately to her feet allowing Heero to get up. "Sorry. Totally didn't notice. But I'm on time which is rare for me. It's 7."Erica cheerfully stated with a sweatdrop. _I hope to any all mighty dieity that he doesn't have a gun in his house. I can see his antisocial self coming to school with it causing a lockdown. Hell since I'm the only person who talks to him I'd probably be on his list of people to knock off…_

"No you are not on time. A couple of seconds passed after 7 which makes you late. Which means that I will not work with you on this project but work by myself. "

"WHAT! What a second. You said 'Meet by 7pm.' I came at 7. So a couple of seconds passed. Do I look like I can freeze time? I'm on time so we still work on this together." Erica replied preparing to force Heero to work with her.

"'By 7' means exactly 7. This is unacceptable. Your grades are of no concern to me. I am willing to request a different subject for this project and work on it by myself." Heero started to turn preparing to leave again.

"But why work alone? I mean 'two heads are better than one.'"

"If the second head is you, then it's safer to only use one according to your records." _As if anyone wanted to work with you, you jerk!. I'd rather walk on fire. I'm a saint for just trying to talk to you, _Erica thought but verbal replied with, "Sometimes there comes a moment where we have to do things we don't want to." _Like talk to you!_ "But it's part of being a team right?"

Heero continued to walk ignoring Erica. "There's no consequence from not working with you. Good luck with your project," He said without turning to look at Erica. If he did he would have probably seen Erica's face change from devastated to determined. _Heero Yuy! I'll be damned if I fail this class because of you. If this was a 'mission' that my 'mission' will be to tempt you into working with me. Failure isnt an option for me. Just wait till we're at school. _

Heero on his way to his home only had one thought, _I'm finally free of her. I refuse to let my time be wasted when there are other things to do. Mission accomplished._


	5. Chapter 5: Is it strange that I talk to

**Author Notes: So sorry I haven't updated for awhile. My computer died and school swamped me with a lot of work. I will try to update as much as possible. If anyone has any suggestions for the story feel free to tell me. Oh by the way, would anyone be interested in being my beta reader for this story? I noticed that I have some typos in the earlier chapters that I have to fix and a beta reader will help me a lot. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Chapter 5: Is it strange that I talk to myself?

**Later Sunday Night in Erica's bedroom**

"Attention soldiers. We have a problem and we need a solution. At 7 pm, Heero Yuy refused to cooperate. He abandoned his role as a project partner. The English professor will not let me pass unless I work with him. Any suggestions?" Erica turned to her bed full of stuffed animals hoping for an idea. After a couple of minutes of silence, she decided to take a new approach.

"Since everyone is so shocked that you're speechless, let's think of what we know of Heero Yuy…." _What is the point of having an army of stuffed animals if they can't think for themselves? Maybe I should invest in penguins like everyone else. _"First we know that Heero isn't human. No human can act as cold as him. Second, we know he has no friends. It isn't shocking at all if you think about it. I bet he doesn't even know what a friend is. Third, he obviously is extremely inconsiderate. I'm a damsel in distress. The least he could do was suck it up and be my partner. I mean there are a lot of worse things in the world besides being my partner."

While Erica was thinking of all the bad things in the world, she didn't notice her bedroom door open. Chase stood at the doorway watching Erica talking to herself while facing her dolls.

"They say that it isn't healthy for a person to talk to themselves, you know." He mutters causing Erica to jump.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in? Oh my god, your grandmother taught you how to be a criminal and now you broke in to my room to take my army of stuffed animals! I won't let you take them. They are trained to fight to the death!" Erica yelled in shock of seeing him there.

"Army of stuffed animals? Criminals? Why aren't you in an asylum? Obviously there's something wrong with your head." Chase was starting to get annoyed with her. There he was holding a Tupperware in his hand address to Erica and all she did was yell and insult him.

"My head is perfectly fine. I'm quite attached to it. Literally. Wait, if you aren't here for my army then why are you here?" Erica was too tired to actually notice anything.

"I came to deliver something. Grandma made you some snacks to eat while you studied. Your parents let me in and told me to come here. So want this or not? I have no issue eating whatever is in this Tupperware."

"HANDS OFF MY FOOD!" Erica at the mentioned of food grabbed the Tupperware from Chase and jumped on her bed immediately. As soon as she managed to open the Tupperware, she started to stuff her face with the strawberry pie that was inside it.

"Geez. Just what I wanted to see on a Sunday night, you stuffing your face. My life is complete. I can check that off my bucket" Chase sarcastic said while sitting at Erica's desk and looked outside her window. "So what's your problem now?"

"Problem? What problem? Life is a box of chocolate. How can anything be wrong with chocolate?" Erica responded. After a moment of thinking and finishing her snack she turned to Chase. Chase started to feel the neck on the back of his hair stand on end. Slowly he turned to face Erica, suddenly wishing he didn't. All he saw was Erica's mouth covered in red like a vampire who just drank from somebody. Slowly Erica started smiling showing her teeth which was also covered in red.

_Nothings scarier than a girl who looked like a monster_, thought Chase.

"Oh Chhhaaaassssseeee." Erica sang causing Chase to gulp.

"Yes?"

"Comfy?" Erica asked. _I take it back. A caring Erica is the scariest thing I've seen, _Chase thought.

"Sure. Whatcha need?"

Erica, happy with that response moved closer to Chase and grabbed his arm.

"What do you think of me?" She asked blinking innocently at him.

"Am I supposed to think something of you? You're you." Chase gulped trying to pull his arm out of her grasp.

"What?" Erica didn't realize that there was strawberry on her face so she didn't understand why Chase acted weird around her. She still persisted with her questions thought. "I'm a good partner right? I mean, I do my job at the bookstore well and I'm super helpful."

"Partner?...Helpful?" Slowly Chase was becoming less freaked out. It started to make sense to him. "What did you do to the new kid?"

"Me? Nothing. Heero is the one at fault. He said to meet at '7 pm.' so I met him at 7." Erica was a little offended at being accused of doing anything.

"Okay…so what's the problem? Is this why you were talking to yourself?" Chase asked curiously

"He doesn't want to be my partner! I mean I arrived on time, which is rare for me, and he said he would work by himself! I need Heero to pass! How can I make him work with me?" Erica was hoping that for once Chase would actually be helpful.

"He dumped you? Wow totally not surprised. From what you told me, the guy doesn't have any friends. So befriend him. " He remarked.

_Befriend that alien! Is my grade really worth trying to be friends with him?_ Erica thought till unwilling till she remembered Mrs. Nebula who wanted to meet him. _If I don't befriend him then I'm doomed not just academically but socially! What did I do to deserve this?_

"How can I befriend him?" Erica muttered.

"Just do something that you may both like. It shouldn't be that hard to think of something. Anyways I have to head home." With that remark Chase left.

_Something I like? FOOD. They do say that a 'way to a man's heart is his stomach.' HAHAHA Brace yourself Heero. I'm coming for ya through your stomach. Hope you like muffins…_._Wait! What's wrong with talking to myself? I'm an awesome conversationalist…_


End file.
